Épopée des Gardiens en Amestris
by Errethiennes
Summary: ... Ou comment une bande d'adolescents pas comme les autres vient tout foutre en l'air...


**Hiryuu : Bonsoir à vous très chers lecteurs sur la page de notre modeste fiction.**

**Solenn-la : Hey ! Mais c'était moi qui devait dire ça !**

**Hiryuu : C'est pas de ma faute si tu te réveilles pas à temps **

**Solenn-la : Pour la peine, c'est moi qui fait la suite, na !**

**Hiryuu : Gamine :o**

**Solenn-la : Dans notre fic' vous pourrez suivre les aventures d'un groupe d'adolescents de notre monde atterrissant en Amestris.**

**Hiryuu : En même temps, ça ils pouvaient le deviner rien qu'à lire le titre de la fic' et le résumé…**

**Solenn-la : Mais euh **

**Hiryuu : Bref, une façon compliqué de dire un truc simple : bonne lecture !**

**Solenn-la : Mais, ça aussi c'était à moi de le direuh !**

**Hiryuu : Tu n'as qu'à disclaimer…**

**Solenn-la : Ouais ! Et ben FMA n'est pas à nous et seuls les personnages que nous avons inventés nous appartiennent les autres sont à la Grande Hiromu Arakawa-sama ^^ Au fait j'oubliais…**

***Hiryuu bâillonne Solenn-la et l'emmène loin des lecteurs.***

**Hiryuu : Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1**

La récréation. Le moment préféré des collégiens aussi studieux que nous étions. Notre « coin » était situé entre l'entrée de la cantine et celle du CDI.

Ce mercredi matin-là, assises sur les marches menant au CDI, nous débattions. Ordinairement, nos sujets de prédilection étaient les livres. Beaucoup de nos discussions s'orientaient vers ces gros pavés fantastiques que nous engloutissions littéralement. Plus rarement, nous évoquions certains polars ou livres d'aventure. Il nous arrivait très fréquemment de parler profs, cours et interrogations aussi ; comme des collégiens normaux, c'est-à-dire : ne présentant pas de signe de livrophagie aiguë. C'était précisément sur l'un de ses points que nous discutions à ce moment-là. Pour vous remettre dans le contexte : nous sortions tout juste d'un devoir sur table de mathématiques particulièrement ardu. Évidemment, nous comparions nos réponses, et tentions de prouver par "a + b = c" que nous avions raison et que celui qui n'avait pas le même résultat que nous était bien celui qui avait tord. Maintenant, imaginez ça avec le petit groupe de quinze que nous étions : la cacophonie était inévitable.

C'est ce mercredi 15 Novembre que ma vie, ainsi que celle de neuf autres de mes camarades, allait changer à jamais. Alors qu'Aurore tentait vainement de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha de la conversation, elle se figea d'un coup ; sa phrase restant en suspens entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un silence pesant s'installa autour de moi. Sans que j'en sache pourquoi ni comment, toute la cour remplie d'élèves et toute l'avenue parcourue par un flot de voitures s'arrêtèrent au même moment. Plus aucun bruit ne parvenait à mes oreilles. On aurait dit que le monde entier retenait son souffle. Le temps venait de se stopper.

Le décors commença alors à changer : la luminosité augmenta à tel point que le blanc m'entourait en quelques secondes et je me retrouvai au milieu de nulle part. Soudain, une porte apparut juste en face de moi. Pas n'importe qu'elle porte, celle de mon manga préféré, la Porte de la Vérité menant à Amestris, la terre des Alchimistes ! Lentement, elle s'ouvrit et une centaine de bras noirs s'en échappa, m'attrapant et me tirant à l'intérieur. Avant que je puisse réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, je me retrouvai propulsée de l'autre côté. La force de la projection me fit retomber durement dans l'herbe.

Alors que je me relevai, je sentis une sensation pesante. Pas le genre de poids que l'ont a quand on n'a pas la conscience tranquille, mais un poids bien réel, bien existant, bien physique, bien… pesant.

Je levai la tête et aperçus la Porte, flottant dans les airs à dix mètres du sol au moins. Si j'étais vraiment tombée d'aussi haut, j'avais de la chance d'être encore en vie. La Porte, qui était toujours ouverte, propulsa une sorte de « Georges de la jungle ». (Si, si, je vous jure, les mêmes cheveux, la même élégance dans son battement de bras visant apparemment à ralentir sa chute.) « Il » tomba au sol avec la grâce d'un éléphant. « Il » releva la tête et je reconnus les traits de Lilith, une amie.

- Même pas mal, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Je me précipitai à sa rencontre lorsqu'une autre de mes connaissances eut la merveilleuse idée de la prendre pour une piste d'atterrissage.

- Ça va Lilith ? lui demandai-je anxieusement.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit cette dernière, ça fait très, très, très mal.

- Pardon Lilith, s'excusa Flore. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Alors que je les aidai à se relever, une personne me percuta de plein fouet si violemment que je fus projetée en arrière. Pourtant, à l'inverse de Lilith, je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Pour en revenir à la personne qui m'avait percutée, il s'agissait en fait d'une ancienne camarade de classe. Nous nous étions connues en primaire, en CE1 pour être précise, et nous avions été ensemble durant les trois années qui ont suivi avant d'être séparée en 6ème dans deux collèges différents.

- Elisabeth ! me cria-t-elle dans les oreilles. C'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? C'était quoi cette porte ? On est où là ?

- Du calme Nathalie, lui répondis-je. Lève-toi que je puisse me redresser.

Un fois de retour dans le monde des bipèdes, je suggérai :

- Avant de continuer à parler, je propose de nous écarter pour éviter de se prendre sur la tête la prochaine personne à qui viendrait l'idée de voir ce qu'il y a de ce côté de la Porte.

Or il n'y eu pas une autre arrivée, mais six ! D'abord ce fut Aurore qui alla se percher dans un chêne qui se dressait un peu plus loin. Puis vinrent, dans l'ordre, Alexandre, Xavier, Quentin, Barthélemy et Esteban. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur chacune de leurs arrivées, si ce n'est pour dire qu'elles furent à peu près semblables aux nôtres : propulsion depuis la Porte, vol plané, écrasement sur le sol, ou, le cas échéant, sur le dos d'un autre n'ayant pas pu s'écarter suffisamment promptement.

Après que tout le monde se soit remis sur ses jambes et que les présentations d'usage entre mon amie de primaire que seules Aurore et moi connaissions et mes camarades de collège aient été faites, nous nous intéressâmes à notre environnement. Une étendue d'herbe nous entourait. Vers ce que je reconnus comme le sud (si bien sûr dans cet endroit aussi le soleil se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest) s'élevait une colline et au nord-est de notre position, j'aperçus ce qui ressemblait à un petit bois.

- On est où là ? questionna Esteban, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui avait suivi les éclats de rires.

- Quelle question pertinente, s'esclaffa Quentin. Figure-toi que c'est ce que tout le monde se demande.

- Dis, Lisa, m'interpella Lilith, me sortant ainsi de l'état de torpeur dans lequel je me plongeais toujours pour réfléchir.

- Mmh… Quoi ?

- La Porte, elle te rappelle rien ?

Instinctivement je relevai la tête. Geste inutile car la Porte avait désormais disparu.

- Si… C'est justement ce que je me disais… Elle ressemble beaucoup à la Porte de la Vérité de Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Et c'est quoi ça la Porte de la Vérité de Fulmétalkimiste ? intervint Flore.

- Fullmetal Alchemist, corrigeâmes-nous – c'est-à-dire, Lilith et moi – en cœur.

- Hum… Pour faire simple, c'est une porte qui veille au respect de l'échange équivalent, ajouta Lilith.

- Et c'est quoi l'échange équivalent ? questionna Barthélemy.

Je soupirai, quelle bande d'incultes ! Promis, quand on sera de retour je leur ferai lire ! Hum… Si retour il y a un jour…

- « Pour chaque chose reçue il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. », citai-je.

- Autre question : c'est quoi ça Fullmetal Alchemist ?

- Un manga, Este. Tu sais, une BD japonaise.

- Ah, ouais ! Les BD en noir et blanc qu'on lit à l'envers ?

- Oui.

- Et comment ça se fait qu'on ait atterri dans l'univers d'un manga ?

- Ça j'en sais fichtrement rien Barth.

- Et pourquoi on est là ?

- Tu me poses encore une colle…

C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'on a un but à atteindre, fit Lilith.

- Un but à atteindre ?... Comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas Xavier… Sauver le monde, ou un truc dans le genre.

- … (Là il faut que vous imaginiez que tous les membres de notre groupe, y compris moi mais sans Lilith, tirer une tête qui devait avoir comme signification : « Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? » car elle continua :)

- Ben oui quoi ! Les personnages des livres de Fantasy quand ils changent de monde c'est pour aider cet autre monde dans lequel ils ont atterri à se débarrasser d'un tyran qui détient les rênes du pouvoir, faisant souffrir la population comme bon lui semble !

Nous nous regardâmes tous. Certains regards exprimaient clairement que Lilith marquait un point. D'autres disaient l'incertitude de leur propriétaire : c'était tellement gros à avaler. Qui aurait pu croire ce matin alors que nous nous sommes levé pour aller au collège privé de la Compassion et au collège public Paul Pagès qu'il nous arriverait pareille aventure ? La réponse est bien sûr : personne.

Quentin baille largement.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas fatigués vous ? Moi je dormirai bien.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi.

Le bâillement est une maladie contagieuse ; bientôt il nous eut tous atteint. Le soleil qui se rapprochait vers l'horizon nous inondait d'une lumière orangée qui rougissait de plus en plus.

- Trouvons un endroit pour dormir, conclus-je. Il y a un bois par-là, ajoutai-je en désignant la masse vert sombre au Nord-Est.

- Tu veux qu'on dorme à la belle étoile ? s'exclama Esteban, horrifié.

- Écoute mon coco, on a pas d'autre solution, fit Flore, venant à ma rescousse.

Comme il n'y eut pas d'autre protestation, nous nous mîmes en marche. En à peine une dizaine de minutes nous nous tenions à l'orée du bois. Esteban se posa juste là.

- Je n'irai pas plus loin. J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai froid et j'ai sommeille.

Mais quel enquiquineur lui ! Et encore, je reste polie.

- Okay, on reste ici.

À peine ces mots sortirent-ils de ma bouche que tout le monde s'assit. Incroyable l'autorité que j'avais sur eux à cet instant.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, souligna Alexandre en plissant le nez.

- Je sais ! Faisons du feu ! s'écria Aurore. Ça nous réchauffera et éloignera les bêtes sauvages. Deux feux ce serait pas mal, vu la taille de notre groupe…

- D'accord pour les feux. Mais j'ai une question : on les allume comment ? En frottant deux silex comme les hommes des cavernes à moins que vous ne préfèreriez deux bâtons comme les indiens ? Non ! Attendez j'ai mieux ! Avec mes doigts !

- J'ai mon briquet, informa Esteban.

- Tu vois Lisa, pas besoin d'être aussi sarcastique, m'envoya Flore.

Nous nous séparâmes en groupe de deux pour ramasser du petit bois sec, plus facilement inflammable. La proximité du bois nous facilita grandement la tâche. En un petit quart d'heure, nous avions suffisamment de bois pour faire nos deux tas et les alimenter jusqu'à l'aube. Nous divisâmes donc le tout en trois tas ; deux de même taille pour les feux, le troisième pour la réserve. Pendant que les autres repartaient chercher de quoi nous sustenter (Xavier et Bart avaient trouvé un pommier et Aurore et Flore ce qui ressemblait à des fruits rouges qui s'avéraient être des framboises), seuls Esteban et moi restèrent avec la tâche d'allumer les tas de brindilles. Este s'agenouilla à côté du premier tas, sortit son briquet et l'approcha d'une branche. Il fit au total une dizaine de tentatives. À chacune d'elles, la molette produisit des étincelles en frottant avec la pierre, mais aucune flamme n'apparut.

- Plus de gaz, déclara-t-il sur un ton fataliste.

- Génial ! Comment un fait maintenant ? Je pose mon doigt dessus et ça s'embrase s'un coup ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, je posai mon index droit sur une les branches. Une petite flamme bleue apparut, comme si elle sortait de mon ongle. Je voulus retirer mon doigt mais il était comme soudé à la brindille. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est attendre. Attendre et regarder. Regarder la flammèche bleutée parcourir le tas. Tout le tas. Elle n'oublia aucune blanche, mais restant uniquement sur celles-ci. Puis elle revint vers moi, tranquillement. Pour disparaître au contact de ma peau. Je n'eus que le temps de m'écarter avant que le tas ne s'embrase presque instantanément.

Esteban avait sa bouche grande ouverte ainsi que ses yeux. Ses regards passaient du feu qui dansait doucement à moi. Pour ma part, je regardai mes mains sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Lorsque les autres revinrent nous étions toujours autant choqués. Et quand nous leur racontâmes ce qui s'était passé, ils n'en crurent pas un mot avant que je ne réitère l'exploit avec le second tas. Leur yeux emplis de surprise suivirent comme moi l'avancée de la flammèche bleue sur les brindilles. Et à peine que je me reculai, le tas s'embrasait à son tour, laissant pantois mes compagnons de fortune.

* * *

***Solenn-la se libère.***

**Solenn-la : Je suis martyrisée… Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ?**

**Hiryuu : C'est ça, c'est ça…**

**Solenn-la : Tout à fait, tu uses de ta grande taille pour me martyriser ! Je ne peux même pas faire la présentation de ce qui se passera dans le chapitre suivant aux lecteurs tranquillement !**

**Hiryuu : Ils ont pas forcément envie que tu le fasses…**

**Solenn-la : Mais je vais pas les spoiler, je vais juste entretenir le suspens comme il le faut !**

**Hiryuu : De toute façon c'est à moi de le faire ça.**

**Solenn-la : Ah non alors ! Là c'est à moi.**

***Solenn-la se tourne vers les lecteurs.***

**Solenn-la : Que va-t-il leur arriver à présent ? La situation empirera-t-elle ? Pour le savoir lisez le chapitre suivant.**

**Hiryuu : Bon ben puisque t'es lancée, oublie pas de mentionner les reviews…**

**Solenn-la : Comme l'as dit Hiryuu : n'oubliez pas les reviews =D Vous savez contrairement aux apparences nous sommes très gentilles.**

***Solenn-la lance un regard noir à Hiryuu du genre : confirme ou je m'occupe de ton cas.***

**Hiryuu : Oui, oui ! Très gentille…**


End file.
